1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container and applicator unit, in particular test unit, comprising a container for a cosmetic; an applicator top that is placed on the container, having an applicator which stands out therefrom in a principal sense of extension and which, at least by sections, is rotationally or plurally symmetrical in relation to an axis of symmetry and a center line, respectively, that is parallel to the principal sense of extension; and at least one passage that leads from the container to the applicator.
2. Background Art
Units of the generic type for applying mascara to eyebrows or nail enamel to finger nails are familiar in the cosmetic field, which the following makes reference to by way of example. Nail enamel units regularly comprise a bottle made of glass, on which to screw a cap with a brush or some other bunch of fibers as an applicator. Mascara units also comprise a container for liquid mascara, with a screw-on cap having a stem with a brush of a plurality of bristles that are held between intertwisted wire segments. Numerous further designs of containers and applicators have been known, for instance applicators in the form of foam molded parts.
Regarding the uniformity of application behavior by way of available applicator spreading surfaces, container and applicator units of the species still are in need of improvement, in particular in the light of an ever increasing demand of the market for smaller and/or testing sets.